


Pristine

by DuncanByrne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Lesbians in Space, POV Female Character, Short One Shot, Space Wives, Trek Women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuncanByrne/pseuds/DuncanByrne





	Pristine

I weave my calloused fingers through her soft ones, gripping them softly as I stare into her luminous blue-grey eyes. She smiles at the same time I do, leans in for a peck on the lips, lets me pull her over to my by her waist and give her a proper, drawn-out kiss in my arms. When my lips release hers, the pad of her finger traces along my spots, down from the hairline along my forehead to my collarbone, as if she’s contemplating the entire history of my symbiont up until now. 

The sound of high-pitched giggling from several small mouths startles us out of our reverie. We look down towards our feet to see our two little daughters reaching up towards our hands, gripping for our fingers. They want to see our wedding rings again. Milani loves the emerald stone on my band, while her baby sister Giuna seems entranced by the glimmer of Lenara’s opal. After letting the girls play with the jewels for a moment, we put them down, let them run off, watch them playing in the sun. 

I kiss my wife again, feeling the warm sun beaming on my face while I contemplate just how pristine everything is…

...only to feel myself jolted out of my lonely bed at the harsh tone of my alarm clock.


End file.
